


Barcelona

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:BarcelonaMusic By:JewelSummary:Sharon and the meaning of mercy





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to elynross for holding my hand through this entire process, and showing me how irreplaceable a great beta can be. Thanks also to lithium_doll, without whom I would never have found this perfect song. Hat tip to permetaform, lierdumoa, and morgandawn for their helpful suggestions.

**Password:** showme  



End file.
